Musical movements are well-known devices and have been incorporated in a wide variety of applications such as music boxes, toys and amusements. Also well-known are wind-chimes which produce a melodious sound when the wind causes the chimes to be struck.
A musical movement which is wind-powered produces a specific melody unlike the wind chimes which produce random sounds depending on chance as to how the chimes are struck. By using an ornate impeller or enclosure, an attractive device is created which makes a pleasing musical sound. By the rate at which the music is played, the wind speed is also indicated. If a vane is included, the device also indicates the direction of the wind.